


Him

by moonsdetriment



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdetriment/pseuds/moonsdetriment
Summary: Ballman's affection for The Batter





	Him

He was perfect. The world destroyer, his dream, his god. The god-killer, The one.

He knew an impurity like him shouldn't come close to him unless he wished to be decimated.  
He might not mind that, he thought. 

He held his breath, he was everything he wanted to be. Everything, he was everything.

He's seen his work, his heart raced. 

The way he swung his bat, his flawless form, the cracking of bones beneath his force, the beautiful red that decorated his weapon, the screams of the unworthy. 

How could he exist?

He was divine. He was handsome and he did what he was made for. He was the absolute creation.

He couldn't presume to know what he was thinking, but he thought The Batter didn't do this just to satisfy a desire, he did it because he believed it to be right.

He was correct, this world needed to change, and if they all should die, so be it.

He wondered if anyone else could understand him and if there was, he believed it could be him. 

He wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone, if he wanted to kill him, he would gladly offer himself to him. There was no better ending he could imagine. 

He didn't believe himself to be worthy however, not to his one, he knew if he saw him he would be disgusted.

Apart of him feared his judgment, but he knew it was righteous, of course, it was.

However, he didn't deserve that. In all time there was not a creature he wouldn't challenge, he viewed all the others as liars and cowards, simpletons leading meaningless lives.

The Batter was different, he was the bright light burning inside. He was the reason. 

If looks could kill.  


He would be destroyed, with one look, from his incandescent, searing eyes...


End file.
